A Whole Lot More Interesting
by kokococonut2
Summary: Bella moves in with Charlie after Renee and Phil die. She meets the Cullens and the Hales at her new school. She bumos into Edward and can tell he's a player. Its simple - he wants her. Will she let him catch her? Full summary inside.
1. Should've, Would've, Did

**A/N: Hey guys this is my new story. Hope you like it!**

****Summary: Bella Swan moves in with her dad, Charlie Swan, when her Mom, Renee, and her step-dad, Phil, die in a fatal car crash. There she attends Suncrest Boarding School and meets the Cullens and the Hales. When she bumps into Edward she can immediately tell he's a player and vows to stay away from him. But when he expresses an interest in her will he be able to show he's changed? And is this school big enough for both of them?****

Should've, Would've, Did

"I'll be fine dad really," I said as I hurried out of the car. I was trying to rush my dad out of the parking lot but he just HAD to make sure I would be okay. "Yes dad I'll check in and when I'm done I'll call you okay?" When he finally left I sighed and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I'm new here."

"Ah, yes my name is Mrs. Cope. You're in room 405 which is in the Alpha building; your roommate has already arrived."

I politely thanked her and walked out of the building and looked for the sign that read Alpha on it. I walked toward it while praying my roommate would be nice. My mind was preoccupied when I realized I was standing in front of the doors to the building. I sighed disgusted as I saw a slutty blonde girl sucking faces with a guy whose face I couldn't see. I noticed though that he had an unnaturally weird shade of hair, a bronze color that surprisingly suited him. I had an urge to run my hands through it….wait what? I did not just think that, did I? I don't even know the guy's name and I'm already fantasizing about him. One thing I was sure of though, is that he was a player. Disgusted, I brushed past them and walked into the building. I saw a door with a sign that said Dorm monitor, I knocked and then went in when I heard a faint "Come in," I introduced myself to the Dorm Monitor, a lady who looked about in her late 20s with wild orange hair. She introduced herself as Victoria. I asked where my dorm was and she Victoria told me and I was on my way.

When I finally got to room 405 which was on the 3rd floor of the building, I walked in and stared in awe of the dorm. It was HUGE! I walked into what appeared to be the living room and yelled when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I then proceeded to flush red when I realized that it was just a girl who I assumed was my roommate. She was a very pretty girl with short, spiky black hair and pixie-like features. Another major thing was that she barely came to my chin!

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen! What's your name?" She was a very chipper, peppy girl.

"My name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too. I can tell we're already going to be the best of friends!" Now normally this would creep me out because I mean I've only known her for what? 5 minutes at the most, but there was just something about her that made me instantly like her. She then proceeded to tell me all about the layout and what was hers and where I could put my stuff and a ton of other things. When I noticed she had been talking non-stop for almost 45 minutes I decided I should stop her.

"Alice, thanks but I'm pretty sure we don't need a schedule for the bathrooms or half of the other stuff you were talking about. Now I'm going to go take a walk and check out the where my classes are so I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, that's cool I think I'll do that too. See you later!"

I just laughed as I watched her walk away. I was concentrating intently on the map trying to figure out where my biology class was that I didn't notice the root sticking out from the ground and me being me tripped of course. I braced myself for the ground but thankfully never reached it as someone had stopped my fall. I looked up into the most amazing, mesmerizing green eyes and stared for a while before realizing that he was still holding me and standing up.

"Hey thanks for catching me! The ground and I have met quite a few times over the years."

"It was my pleasure," came the silky voice of my savior.

"I didn't want for you to get hurt again." Again?

"Yeah again you know like when you fell from heaven."

Oh I guess I said that out lou- wait what? Did he really just use that pick-up line on me! I looked up from where I was staring at the ground and almost gasped when I saw how hot he was. Of course I didn't let him see that he affected me so and was glad I didn't when I spotted the tell-tale bronze colored mop on his head. It was the player I spotted on my way to my dorm.

"I can't believe you said that! Do I look like some kind of bimbo to you? You know like the ones you usually hook up with?" I said to him smugly when I saw the shocked expression on his face. I started to walk off when I heard his voice again

"Nobody talks to me that way!"

_Well obviously someone should and I guess it's going to be me _I thought before sighing and turning around and saying

"Looks like I just did." I smiled smugly before walking back towards my dorm leaving him with an open mouth.

_Haha, _I thought to myself _this school just got so much more interesting_

**EPOV**

I stood there with my mouth open as a girl I've never even seen in my life walked away from me after leaving me speechless. Fucking speechless! No one ever left me speechless. _Edward: 0 New Girl: 1 _

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Review if you did!**


	2. Game On

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is pretty short because it's more of a filler chapter so they can all meet. **

**EPOV**

I stood there for a while longer contemplating what the hell had just happened. I got my ass handed to me by a girl was all I managed to come up with after standing there looking like a complete idiot for nearly 10 minutes. I shook my head before heading towards my dorm building, Omega, which wasn't so bad considering Alice's dorm was right next door.

As soon as I entered the doors I could hear Emmett's obnoxious laugh from all the way down the hall.

"And then he fell right into some girl's tits! And Newton being the stupid motherfucker he is tries to act like nothing happened and asked for her number."

As I turned the corner I heard Jasper's quiet chuckle as Emmett told him about Newton's latest attempt at trying to get a girl. Like anyone would want to date him, well maybe that one ditzy brunette, J-something, who would go out with anyone with a dick.

"Hey I'm heading over to Alice's dorm wanna come?"

Jazz of course agreed pussy whipped as he is. I saw Emmett thinking about something-probably Rosalie-before he too nodded. I just laughed at them wondering how the hell they could be so whipped by one girl. Although the more I thought about it, it was probably a good thing because if Jazz was messing around behind Alice's back Emmett and I would fuck him over and I knew if Emmett even tried to mess around with another girl he would be kneed in the balls by Rose before being punched from Jasper. I was broken out of my trance by Emmett's voice

"Why are you going over there anyways? Got a hot date?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No you douche she got a new roommate she wants us to meet."

We strolled over to the Alpha dorm like the smooth guys we were and up to Rose's room, so we could all hang out in Alice's room, before heading up to room 405. I knocked just to be polite before opening the door and ushering everyone in.

"Edward is that you?" she shouted before she walked out from behind an opened door and smiled at us before jumping into Jazz's arms.

I went over to sit on the couch feeling awkward watching the two couples make out.

Thankfully they were interrupted by a voice yelling"Hey Alice have you seen my…" which trailed off when she saw that there was company over.

I saw her eyes narrow when she saw me and so me, being me, I smirked and gave her a little wave mentally conveying _Game on bitch_ to her with my eyes.

"Oh my gosh Bella I totally forgot to tell you I was inviting people over! I'm so sorry!"

_So her name was Bella. Didn't that mean beautiful in Italian? Well it suits her-whoa wait I didn't think that girls were either hot or sexy no beautiful_

"It's cool," she said to Alice before turning to the rest of us

"So…yah I'm Bella Swan, Alice's roommate. And you are?"

Which is where Alice jumped in with introductions,

"Ok well this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie who is Emmett's, my brother, girlfriend and my other brother Edward."

"Oh believe me we met." I said

"Oh we definitely have. Did you catch any flies staring after me _Edward? _She stated innocently well everyone looked on confused.

Damn she was good. I didn't know what to say to that. _Edward: 0 New G-Bella: 2. _

_I definitely have to step up my game._


End file.
